Under the Dome
by mikerules135
Summary: As Ichigo and Orhime see Ulquiorra turn to dust as he entrusts his heart with Orhime Rajik senses this and in a fit of rage reveals his true power along with his 3 Fraccion's battle Rukia Renji, and Chad.


Under the Dome 19:36

(at that moment Ulquiorra had just succumbed to his wounds inflicted by Ichigo's inner hollow at that moment as Ichigo and Orhime watched him vanish in the wind into dust Rajik shocked sensed this as well as Rukia, Yammy, Chad, Goro, Renji, and Hisako)

Renji: the spirit energy above the dome…

Chad: yeah it seems to be gone.

Hisako: (snarls) damn it…. We lost another one?

Goro: (surprised look) wow just… wow.

Yammy: (clenches fist) Ulquiorra you bastard now you go ahead and die on us?

Rukia: d-does that mean Ichigo beat him?

(suddenly Rajik with his clenched fist hit the wall so hard it blew completely to rubble as his teeth were clenched so hard that blood came out of his mouth)

Rajik: why? I could've been their. I was going to finish off you children then aid him against that Kurosaki boy… and yet I couldn't help even you of all people… it's just not fair I've been training I've gained this form entirely to help my kind against brats like you and to aid them in this world and you DAMN SHITS KILLED HIM!!!

(the spirit energy in Rajik rose so much it blew away his uniform revealing his red skinned chest as well as the number 10# tattoo on his left shoulder Renji sees this)

Hisako: (comes over by Rajik's side with a look of concern) boss calm down we can sti-

(Rajik then turns around and clenches Hisako's throat)

Rajik: d-don't sp=speak to me right now Hisako… please…

(he then dropped her as she gasped for air he turns to face the three enemies standing before him)

Renji: 10#? Hey guys have any of you faced any other espada?

Rukia: yeah…

Chad: I wouldn't call it much a fight but…

Renji: well I won't ask who won I can't say I won either but still this guy is way weaker then any of them not to mention his subordinates are wiped out if we cower casue of this then we won't be able to help ichigo come on lets just defeat this guy and get going.

Rukia: Renji….

Rajik: (he gained a smile on his face) I'm sorry correct me if I'm worng but you little shits think you can beat me? (he then draws out his zanpaktou) please take a moment to rethink those words you arrogant fools…. Hisako! Yammy! Goro! (coldly) attack and show…. No….. MERCY….

(the three Fraccion smile and draw out their swords each then sonido in front of their enemies Hisako faces against Renji Goro faces off against Chad and as for Rukia both Yammy and Rajik)

Hisako: oh yeah a time to go completely loosse on your asses this is what I want!!! OBLITERATE ZETSYMARU!!!!

Goro: what a pain but I can't say I blame the boss still…. STRIKE QUICKLEY KUMO!!!!

Yammy: you fagots are so dead DESTORY IRA!!!!

Rajik: all of you will die by my blade as the very sand Is covered in your blood…. ENGULF AKUMA!!!!

(at that moment all four of the arrancars in unison released their zanpaktou's as a large thunder cloud formed around the area the others see Hisako's true form with hollow like skin around her body and her hands while they remain human are spiked around her knuckles. Her face and hair remain the same while her feet are like that of a gargoyle and she has two tails unlike her big brother shawlong who only has one. She also has her inner abdomen showing and some of her breast.

Hisako: (clenches spiked fist) round two cocky fuckers….

(they also saw Goro's true form the lower part of his body was now complete a spider the size of a horse he also had two extra hollow arms on his lower side of his ribs as well as a hollow eye piece on his right eye he also had gained a yellow cero whip)

Goro: (cracks neck back and forth) no need to explain the obvious Qufang they already know that deep in their souls…

(they then saw as a large shadow overwhelmed almost all of the area as Yammy was now the size of Las Noches he had now twelve legs a large spiked tail a larger hollow bottom jaw as well as skull shaped armor shoulder pads)

Yammy: (distorted voice) you damn brats better not get in my way otherwise I'll crush you like damn eggs…

Rukia: n-no way…

Chad: this is…

(Renji then senses a large amount of power as all three saw in the air in front of all three of his Fraccion's Rajik Fisher's true form as he now has a red dragon scaled tail and dark black red dragon wings his eyes are now seen as his eyes are Blood Red and Charcoal Black he also now has a hollow eye piece in the shape of a scope on his right charcoal black eye his chest is now seen as his hollow hole is seen fully and the lower attire is still the same while he has a patch of green fur near his abs and more near his lower back his hair has grown more wild but not as much as Grimmjow's more it is still the same length except near the bottom he also has white armor shoulder pads on his shoulders and finally on his six pack abs he has the number 0#.)

Renji: th-the number!! Look!!!

Rajik: (he then blew his wings so hard it cut right through their beings) whoever said the number's of the ten espada went from 1-10? Well you ignorant fools couldn't be more wrong the truth is our numbers go from 0-9!

(at that moment Renji and the others see Rajik was right in front of them as he touched Rukia's chest where her heart was he charged a large cero)

Rajik: I am Espada 0# Rajik Fisher!!! The only Espada who's number changes in my true form!!!

(a large explosion is seen as the three intruders gained distance Chad stopped and saw Rajik in the air holding Rukia by her neck)

Chad: Rukia hold o-

(just then a large fist of yammy then hit chad as he was sent flying he crashed into a pillar as he came out bloody and beaten he saw he was suddenly wrapped in a yellow web as he saw goro in front of him)

Goro: nice knowing you Yasatoru Sado…. (goro then snapped his fingers as the web then exploded and chad began falling he was then stopped as Goro then stabbed him with his four fists and then whipped him with his cero whip)

Chad: (ichi-ichigo…. I'm sorry I guess this is the end…. Forgive me old friend….)

(Chad is then thrown a million miles to the ground as Goro then fired a large yellow cero sending Chad to the ground as he laid their Goro summonded out of his body small multiple hollow spiders they then began wrapping Chad up in a coccon)

Goro: get him boys and don't let up…. (Goro then began sucking in the strength of chad) hope you don't mind intruder but I'm going to partake in a little snack… (smiles) ahhh… much better.

(Elsewhere Renji was upon the sand holding his own against Hisako as he tried to attack Hisako was too fast for him as she disappeard and reappeard out of nowhere)

Renji: d-damn you bitch!

Hisako: (she then slashed a large wound on Renji) it's a shame I have to kill ya you really aren't that bad to look at…. But still….

(Hisako then kicked Renji in the chest with her gargoyle feet as he rolled down the ground she then fired multiple dark purple bala's Renji then gained back his footing as he began dogeing only a few)

Hisako: don't think you can doge them all Shimigami! (laughs) die!

(Renji then jumps in the air dodging a bala as he attacks with his zanpaktou)

Renji: don't take me lightly arrancar! Roar Zabimaru!!

(as Renji's zanpaktou extended and began heading to Hisako she just sighed and gained a bored look on her face)

Hisako: seriously is that it? (she then just lifted her knee as the zanpaktou hit it then scraped against her skin like a nail on a chalkboard as renji saw this surprised)

Renji: wh-what the hell?

(Hisako then grabbed part of the sword with only two of her fingers and smiled)

Hisako: come on down here…. So I can rip ya apart myself and be covered in your rich blood… (smacks lips)

(as Hisako effortlessly pulled Renji down with only a slight tug of his sword he then fell down like a comet his neck was then caught by Hisako's hand)

Hisako: (smiles she then licked some of the blood on Renji's forehead and spits on his face) blah…. Too rich for my taste too bad for you I'm on a diet your too sweet for my taste… (sighs) so I guess I better follow Rajik-sama's orders and kill you…

(Hisako's two tails then clenched together on Renji's neck and feet like collars as she tightened her grip on him she then threw him back and forth to the ground like a toy she then threw him in the air)

Renji: (his eyes barely open sees the large hole that ichigo and Ulquiorra made) (ichigo i- I won't give up! I refuse to die in a place like this!)

(Hisako was then shown in the air in front of Renji's face as she fired a large cero in his face he was sent crashing through the many pillars on the ground)

Hisako: tch…. (rubs off dirt on her shoulder) that was just a morning exercise to me.

(she then floated down to the rubble of the crushed pillar as she saw Renji lay their bloody and defeated)

Hisako: (smirks) guess it's over….

(Renji then jumped in the air as he attacked one last time)

Renji: I won't lose to the likes of you!!!

(as Renji then slashed Hisako's chest he then caught his breath suddenly his spine is pierced by one of Hisako's tails he then saw Hisako wasn't even cut)

Hisako: (chuckles) your such a fucking idiot… just shut up and rot already.

(Renji then fell down lightly to the ground)

(Rukia seeing both Chad and Renji defeated with her one good eye not covered in blood clenched her grip on her sword)

Rukia: (Damn it! Renji… Chad! Ichigo I don't know if we ca-)

(Rajik then flew to her side as blood came out of her stomach)

Rajik: it's not wise to worry about those who aren't fighting! Rukia Kuchki!

Rukia: Hadou 33# Sokatsui!

(as the kido attack hit only Rajik's wing he then unfazed stares coldly at her)

Rajik: excuse me what was that? This is true power.

(Raijk then fired a large gray energy attack as it sent Rukia flying as well as destroying part of the tower)

Rukia: (panting like a dog) th-this guy ju-just what the hell is he?!

Rajik: (now in front of her face grabbed her by her neck) this is what the Kuciki family is reduced to pathetic….

(Rajik then jabbed his fist in Rukia's stomach as he squeezed Rukia's bare stomach destroying it Rukia then puked a massive amount of blood)

Rajik: damn whore….

(Rajik then threw her to the ground)

Rajik: it's time you gave up…. A true warrior knows when she has lost the battle I shall give you one last request as customary in battle.

Rukia: d-don't do me any favors Espada! (she then jumped a few feet away and did a stance) Hakuren!

(the ice attack then consumed Rajik but Rajik just lifted his finger and shards of the ice fell through the sky)

Rajik: while your sword is beautiful…. That has no skill in field of battle!!!

(Rajik then lifted all five of his fingers as they fired multiple cero powered balas rukia barely doged them she was then kicked in the chest by Rajik)

Rajik: die…. (he then slashed her body with his dragon like claws so many times that her outfit was barely on) you never should've come to Hueco Mundo…

(Rajik then fired a large full powered cero from his eye)

Rajik: crash and burn Rukia Kucki.

(the cero then sent Rukia buring in flames as she could feel the inside of her body burning)

(Rajik then formed his wings like that of a throne as Hisako and Goro joined him)

Rajik: It's over…. Yammy….. end this….

(at that moment Yammy picked up Rukia he then squeezed her tiny body and smiled)

Rukia: gahhH!!!!

Yammy: (chuckles) you heard the boss it's all over now I get to finish you three off while your all dead and gone those two brats and the boss got to finish you off while your all moving around which ain't my specialty but the boss always allows me to crush them after they ain't moving anymore…. Now then how should I kill you?

(to see Ichigo vs. Rajik, Yammy and the others see other work)


End file.
